


Sea Change

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, Small fic, a smol thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: 19. Sea changeA sea change is a profound or notable change.A requested mini fic for Fey-Relay





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feyrelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/gifts).



Even though Peter was 20 when they got together the rest of the Avengers were not cool about his relationship with Tony. While what they said and their snotty looks wouldn’t break them it definitely wore on the spirit.

Which is why, when he lay in the med bay after a hard fight, with Tony at his side he was surprised when the others didn’t say anything. No rolled eyes or thinly veiled looks of disgust. It was only later when he would rewatch some footage that he realized their coms had been on when he went down and everyone heard Tony pleading to every deity that might remotely exist for him to be ok. That was when they’d realized the exact moment Tony Stark had a heart and it had changed the tides.


End file.
